A service network provides a technical framework to normalize the interaction between services and reduce the complexity of an entire service interaction process, so that the interaction between services is easy and efficient. The service network is an independent network laid over an infrastructure physical network and provides a series of functional entities, including a service router, a service registration center, a service directory, and a composite engine. The service network makes the interaction between services convenient and efficient and provides a uniform, efficient and secure collaborative working environment for the next generation services and therefore enhances the interoperability and collaboration between services.
The core of a service network is a service router, which routes and addresses services and ensures the interaction between functional entities in the service network. In addition to normal service routing, the service network supports intelligent routing, for example, routing according to service key words.